


need something to hold me

by strawbbun (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Fluff, bathtime!!, dada joong n seongie-hyung, forgot how?:!$;&/ to tag??!;):, its cute trust me :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: jongho just wanted to surprise his dada with a pretty picture.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	need something to hold me

**Author's Note:**

> that fancam of jjongie with his stuffie ruined me
> 
> that's it

jongho loved art! he loved coloring his dada pretty pictures and he would get so so happy when his dada would hang them up on the fridge, or the walls, for everyone to admire his work. he would say that it was his (and his teddy bubbles') favorite thing to do. (other than cuddling with his dada, of course.)

he knew that his dada was at the studio and would be there until dinner time and he had the brightest idea! he was gonna surprise his dada!

he climbed off the couch with bubbles in his arms, gaining the attention of his seonghwa-hyung. "where are you going, bubby?" seonghwa asked, catching jongho's sippy cup that had fallen off of the couch with the little's movements.

"gon' make dada s'prise!" jongho cheered, a gummy smile appearing on his face. 

"oh really? and what are you gonna make him?" jongho thought for a second, hanging onto bubbles by one of her legs. what _was_ he gonna make his dada?

"m... dunno yet," jongho pouted, but then his face lit up with an idea.

"does bubby have an idea?" 

jongho frantically nodded his head. "yes, yes! but gon' be s'prise for seongie too!" and then, with that, jongho ran off into his room. 

he searched in his closets for what he was looking for, gasping once he found the box. his dada and seongie were gonna love this! he dumped the box of paints on his floor before laying out a paper and getting to work. his tongue poked out cutely as he put his mind into making this the best present ever, bubbles giving him silent approval.

he didn't realize that, in the process, he had gotten paint _everywhere_. on the walls, on the floor, on himself, and even on bubbles! jongho didn't notice though. his picture was the prettiest one yet! in big bubble letters, it said, 'dada n seongie best evr!!!", with a little drawing of the two, himself, and bubbles. he sat back to admire his work before he realized how big of a mess he made.

he knew his seongie-hyung hated messes and his dada was going to be so tired when he came home from the studio. he needed to clean up fast before his dada came home. jongho reached over to grab one of the paint jars, but his hand slipped and he accidentally knocked over the bright yellow, the paint spilling all over his art and seeping through the paper and onto the floor. he was stunned for a moment until it sunk in. his art was ruined! and on top of that, he made a huge mess!

he felt tears brim his eyes. his dada and seongie were gonna be so upset with him. he grabbed bubbles and held her to his chest, trying his best not to cry. he was a big boy! big boys don't cry. he didn't know what to do. he had nothing to clean up with! at that moment, he heard his dada walk in, exchanging some words with his seongie-hyung and panic struck him. he hopped up onto his bed with bubbles and hid under the covers, finally letting his tears fall. he didn't want his dada to be mad at him.

hongjoong looked around the living to see race cars, crayons, and the t.v. playing rilakkuma and kaoru. that means his baby was here! he knew that seonghwa was watching him, but the older was nowhere in sight. he heard some clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen, slipping off his shoes and dropping his bag by his feet before making his way there. 

he saw seonghwa stirring something on the stove, but his bubby wasn't in sight. "hey, hwa. where's jjongie?"

seonghwa turned around to see his tired leader. he had been at the studio every night back to back, but he was glad that he was finally home. his bubby always made him feel better.

"he's making a surprise for us in his room. where are the others?"

"just finishing up some of the choreo for next week," hongjoong waved him off tiredly. "gonna go get jjong ready for bed."

seonghwa nodded and hongjoong made his way towards jongho's shared room, stopping in his tracks once he heard sniffles and hiccups. was his baby crying? hongjoong opened the door to his room to see a mess of paint splattered across the room, and a sopping bright yellow piece of paper on the ground. he knew his baby well enough to know what had happened. he looked over to jongho's bed to see a lump of blankets, the source of the crying.

"jjongie, baby?" hongjoong carefully spoke, tiptoeing over the spilled paint, shutting the door behind him and making his way towards the bed. his baby's cries only got worse at the sound of his voice.

"'m sow'y," jongho hiccupped under the covers. hongjoong frowned at his baby's cries. he hated seeing him upset. hongjoong sat on the bed, lightly tugging off the covers and his heart shattered at his baby's red nose and cheeks. 

"aw, baby. come here," hongjoong opened his arms and jongho wasted no time in climbing into his dada's lap, bubbles tight in his grip as he wrapped his arms around his dada's neck. hongjoong rocked his baby as he ran his fingers through his dark hair (that seemed to be getting quite long), shushing his cries and pressing light kisses to his cheeks.

"dada mad?" jongho sniffled, head buried in his dada's shoulder. hongjoong pulled him closer.

"not at all, bubby. dada isn't mad. i could never be mad at you," hongjoong rubbed the little's back until his tears slowed. "how about i run you a bath while seongie gets this all cleaned up for us, hm?"

jongho nodded silently into hongjoong's neck and the older lightly chuckled, carrying his baby to the bathroom. he set him lightly on the toilet lid as he ran a warm bath, putting in jongho's favorite ducky momo themed toys and bath bubbles.

"dada?" jongho quietly asked, hongjoong looking up from checking the temperature of the water. "bubbles."

hongjoong looked down at bubbles, her fluffy fur matted with red and blue paint. "bubbles is gonna take a bath while you take one too!"

jongho frowned, knowing that he can't take bubbles into the tub with him, but sadly accepted it.

"arms up, baby," hongjoong helped undress jongho and get him into the water, the little immediately being distracted by the floating ducks in the water. hongjoong had enough time to slip away and pop bubbles into the washing machine and tell seonghwa about the mess before coming back to see jongho making a mustache with the bubbles.

"look dada! 'm big boy!" jongho giggled, the bubbles flying off of his face in the process. hongjoong laughed a bit, rinsing the paint out of jongho's hair.

"the biggest boy ever!!" 

"okay baby. jellyfish or kitties?" hongjoong held up two onesies to the little that was bundled up in a fluffy green towel.

"ki'ies!!" jongho pointed towards the white onesie with little gray kittens on it before letting hongjoong dress him. hongjoong pressed two fat kisses on either side of jongho's cheeks after he zipped him up, making the little giggle loudly, burying his face in his dada's neck.

"jonggie is the best baby ever! i love him so much!" hongjoong shouted, jongho's giggles growing impossibly louder. 

"dada, can sleep w'it you?" jongho asked as hongjoong was about to tuck him into bed. 

"of course, baby," jongho's gummy smile reappeared as hongjoong grabbed his hand, leading him towards his and seonghwa's shared room. hongjoong helped jongho into the bed before slipping in with him, the little resting his head on his dada's chest.

"wuv you's, dada," jongho mumbled, eyes already getting droopy.

"aw, just dada?" another voice sounded making jongho look up, eyes widening once he saw his seongie-hyung carrying a clean bubbles.

"bubbles!!" jongho cheered, making grabby hands towards the stuffed animal. seonghwa happily handed her over and jongho snuggled the bear to his face. "wuvs seongie too!"

"i love you too, bubby. goodnight, you two,"

"night night!"

"night, hwa. don't stay up too late," hongjoong jokingly teased seonghwa.

"you're one to talk," hongjoong childishly stuck his tongue out at seonghwa making the older laugh. he switched off the room light, but left on the lamp, knowing that jongho was afraid of the dark, before he shut the door.

"goodnight, baby. dada loves you so much." when hongjoong got no reply, his eyes drifted down to see his baby with a thumb in his mouth, his other hand gripping bubbles tightly, and sound asleep. he couldn't help but smile before letting himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> oomf said i won't, so i did;;; >:)
> 
> i hope u guys enjoyed this nd ty soso much for reading!! kudos n comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> come interact with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawbbun),,,!! have a good day or night or evening or whatever time it is for you rn;,!!! ily


End file.
